


Blood Bag

by actuallythatwaspromise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallythatwaspromise/pseuds/actuallythatwaspromise
Summary: The lottery.  It happened every 50 years.  The vampire Lord required an 18-24 year old to be sacrificed as a blood donator.  The Kang's have ruled this state for millions of years and probably will millions of years into the future.  Currently the Lord Yeosang is in control.  He has been for 150 years.  He's been through three lotteries and will be through more.  What will happen now that (y/n) is of age?
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

The lottery. It happened every 50 years. The vampire Lord required an 18-24 year old to be sacrificed as a blood donator. The Kang's have ruled this state for millions of years and probably will millions of years into the future. Currently the Lord Yeosang is in control. He has been for 150 years. He's been through three lotteries and will be through more.

"(Y/n)? I love you so much. Okay? No matter what happens. In our state there are 537,755 18-24 year olds. You won't be chosen. It's okay." Her mother said to her, finishing up her hair.

All who were put up for the lottery were to be cleaned and put in red and black. The lords favorite colors. (Y/n) glanced in the mirror. Her (h/c) was tied up to show off her neck. Sometimes, very rarely, the lord disapproves of the lottery winner and will choose one from the audience himself. Their hair were to be up so access to the neck would be easy. Her body was put in black jeans and a silky red top. Her shoes were tall, black leather boots. Nothing special. Sometimes families view it as an honor to be chosen by the lord. To (y/n), it was a life of servitude and instant death.

The trip to the lottery venue was short. To most, this looked like a large concert hall, except it was packed shoulder to shoulder with blood.

(Y/n) couldn't breathe. There were too many people. Too many chances for someones life to be ruined.

"Gather round," like there was anywhere to move "the lord will present himself." Out came the most beautiful man (y/n) has ever seen. He was small but elegant. His hair was brown and styled. His skin was pale but lips red. He smiled at the audience, fangs on show.

"Hello everyone." The lord said. "I'm Lord Yeosang and today is the lottery. Just one name is all it takes. Please, begin." His voice echoed through the stadium. He walked to his throne and sat. A wave of his and the name was drawn.

"Samantha Vanderbilt!" A gasp cane from the audience. The Vanderbilts were one of those families. The ones who wanted to be picked. Onstage came a prim and proper girl. The idea of a model and she wore a ball gown. (Y/n) was disgusted. Yeosang stood up, gliding towards the girl. Immediately he went for her neck . His nose grazed across it smelling her blood inside. The air was still.

"She has bad blood. I do not want her. " the audience gasped. The look on Samatha's face was priceless. Immediately she was removed from stage.

"The Lord has rejected the offering. He many now choose to pull another name of find the one himself." The announcer said.

"I will choose one myself." He started to head off stage to wonder around the crowd, his nose leading the way. A path would open up wherever he stepped. He moved to the stairs, heading towards the upper levels. (Y/n) watched as he turned in her direction. As he passed, her head dropped to a bow. Less than a second later, he stopped, turning on his heel. He looked at her section. Everyone knew he just smelled something he liked. His movements more calculated as he weaved through the crowd of section 7. Once again, he walked past (y/n). She let out a sigh of relief. The hope back that she could live a normal life. That was until hands found her waist and a cold nose brushed her neck. Yeosang loved her smell. She was sweet and rich. His fangs grew just at the smell of her. He took another deep breath. This was the one. Tears began to fall from (y/n)'s eyes.

Yeosang swung around to stand in front of her, his thumbs brushing away the tears.

"It will be okay. I promise. It's not that bad. I'm not that bad."

(Y/n) nodded. "I understand Lord Yeosang."

Sniffles could be heard as Yeosang grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stage. Once they reached the top, he exclaimed "I have chosen." (Y/n) was presented to the audience. She knew her life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeosang did not leave her side as she was escorted to the car. The ride to his estate would be roughly three hours.

The car was comfy and warm. Yeosang sat next to (y/n) holding her hand and stroking delicately.

(Y/n) yawned. All energy was drained out of her.

"You can sleep. I'll protect you."

His soft motions lulled her to sleep. The purr of the car was the only noise heard.

"Please wake up." A voice called her out in her dreams. (Y/n) dug her face into the soft pillow she was on.

"I know i'm comfortable but a bed could be better."

A bed. Could be. Better? (Y/n) jumped up realizing where she was at.

"I'm sorry Lord Yeosang. I won't do it again." Yeosang smiled in response, his teeth flashing.

"It's okay. If I had an issue with it do you think I'd even let it happen?"

He guided her up the long, stone path up to the entrance of the mansion.

It was at least five stories tall with a full garden in the front. Some type of hedge maze was to the right. The doors were tall and a dark red color. As she approached, they opened.

A smiling face looked back at her.

"Hello Mistress." A butler said.

(Y/n) turned towards Yeosang with an eyebrow arched.

Yeosang's hand touched the small of her back, guiding her foreword.

"Let me show you your room."

They walked past a large flight of stairs to an elevator in the corner. His mansion was lavish and dark. The outside looked old but the interior was new. Artifacts of every type sat neatly on tables like a display. As they walked towards the elevator, staff would stop and bow until they passed. The elevator was clear and opened as soon as they got there. He pushed the button "5". The ride up was quick and silent. The doors popped open in no time. Yeosang wrapped his hand around (y/n)'s and pulled her to the left. Rows and rows of doors is all she saw. His long legs guided them to the very end of the hallway where another set of large doors laid. Yeosang gestured behind him to the large doors.

"This is my room. You will never enter in here without my permission under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Yeosang."

"Rule number two, please do not call me Lord Yeosang. It makes me feel old."

(Y/n) made a face.

"You are old." Yeosang smiled. He liked that she responded to him.

"In relation to you, yes. In the context of the world and universe, no."

He turned so his back was to the smaller set of doors.

"This is your room. Decorate it as you want. You are the first person to use it so its a blank slate."

He pushed open the doors. The room had a living area with a couch and TV. The windows were large and let in plenty of light. To the left was what looked like the bedroom. It had a queen sized bed and a vanity. From what she could see it was beautiful and light. It fit her personality so well.

"Now I'd hate to ruin the beautiful moment you are having with the room here but," he got quiet.

"You're hungry. " (y/n) asked tentatively.

"Famished. I promise it won't hurt. I've actually been told it feels okay. I'll only take a little and that normally keeps me good for two weeks."

(Y/n) nodded. Yeosang walked up to stand in front of her. His large hand tilting her head, his other exposing her neck a bit more. His thumb brushed a small spot on her lower neck.

"Right here. Okay?"

"Okay. Go for it." Yeosang's breath fanned across her for a second before he bit in. The stinging pain only lasted for a second before the gentle sucking started. (Y/n) gasped in shock, her knees buckling with it. Yeosang caught her before she fell. Still gently sucking on her neck. Many mouthfuls later he was full. He pulled back and licked the trail of blood still slightly trickling out. (Y/n) moaned.

"Shhh. I know. I know. It's overwhelming the first time. I took too much. I know I promised a little but you are so addictive." He gently lifted her up and brought her to her bed.

"I'll see you when you wake up. Okay?"

All (y/n) could manage was a hum before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_t was dark and cold. His eyes, red and glowing. I turned the corner. More bushes blocking my view. This was a maze and there seemed to be no way out._

_"Oh doll. You can't run away." His teasing voice echoed not too far away._

_"I can smell you. So sweet."_

_Another corner but this one lead to a dead end. He turned and was right in front if me._

_"(Y/n). I claimed you as mine. Your blood is mine."_

_I took a few steps backs, my back hit the sharp thorns of the bushes._

_"Your body is mine too."_

_"Yeosang." I gasped at his fingers tranced my neck._

_"Yes doll?"_

_"I'll never be yours."_

_"You already are mine."_

_He leaned forward quickly for a bite._

(Y/n) sat up gasping for air. It was just a dream.

"Oh doll. You're awake." Yeosang reached out to touch her. She leaned away. Yeosangs face showed only hurt.

"I'm going to go oversee the prep of dinner."

He got up quickly and left.

All (y/n) could think about was her dream. He seemed nice enough but he was a vampire. All he wanted was her blood. All she is, is a blood bag for him.

She sat up, once again looking around the room.

The bathroom was in the corner and a nice hot shower seemed like it'd be nice.

(Y/n) turned on the light as she entered. Everything was bright white and marble. A large bathtub sat in one corner and a shower stall in the other. The room was filled with mirrors.

She looked like a mess. He hair had some blood in it and her neck was bruised.

Although the shower would be quickest, the bath looked relaxing. Bottles of beautiful liquid sat on the edge of the tub.

She started the water. For once in her life she knew she wouldn't have to worry about having warm water. She picked up the first bottle. The liquid was blue and metallic. It smelled of what clean would smell like. And the second bottle had a smooth baby pink liquid. The softest scent of strawberries came through. Dark purple liquid sat in the third container. It smelled of perfume. The fourth liquid was green. Mint immediately filled her nostrils. The last bottle was white with sparkles. The sweet scent of jasmine filled the air.

(Y/n) used that one to create a bubble bath.

Stripping off the dirty clothes, she stepped him the hot bath. The water covered her body and the bubbles provided an amazing scent.

Her thoughts started to drift. Her family was never the best, but she will most likely never see them again. A knock came on the bathroom door and it opened. Yeosang stood leaning against the door frame.

"Jasmine."

"It's my favorite scent."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Yeosangs eyes never left hers. He was truly a gentleman.

"I'll send a maid to bring you clothes."

(Y/n) just nodded. Yeosang frowned and left the room. Shampoo and conditioner later, she was wrapped in a towel standing in front of her bed.

Many clothes were laid out, all looking high quality. She picked a nice (f/c) dress. Normally she wouldn't choose this but it was there and it was beautiful.

For the second time today, a knock sounded on the door, this time though. No one came in.

(Y/n) cautiously opened the door peeking out. A pale man stood there smiling. He was cute and small.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello?"

"You're (y/n)? Right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm Kim Hongjoong. You could basically call me Yeosangs right hand man."

"Are you-"

"Yes but I will not drink from you. I have my own supply."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"To escort you to dinner." He smiled and his teeth came out. He held his hand out, waiting for her to grab it. His eyes showed genuine kindness. She decided to trust him. His hand was cold and small.

He led her back down the hallway, now dark with night time.

"You look lovely by the way. I can already tell why Yeosang picked you."

"My appearance doesn't matter," Hongjoong pushed the down button on the elevator "it's my blood that counts for him."

They stepped inside the elevator. Hongjoong pushed the number one.

"It's more than that. You don't know him like I do."

The doors opened back to the first floor.

"Give him a chance."

The house that was modern now looked just dark and lonely. Hallways were lit by candle light.

Hongjoong led her past the stair case and to the left. Two large mahogany doors sat there.

"This is the dining room. It's quite large."

He pushed open the door. If someone removed the long table from the room and told her it was a ballroom, she would have believed them.

Yeosang sat at the head of the table, two neatly placed chairs on either side.

"Hongjoong. Thank you."

"No problem."

"So. (Y/n). I hope you are enjoying your stay so far."

She looked away. If enjoyment meant getting almost all her blood sucked then sure, she was enjoying it.

Yeosang gulped.

"Tonight we are having streak for dinner."

He said again, trying to start conversation. (Y/n) was annoyed.

"Why? To build up my iron?"

Yeosang frowned at her new, cold behavior.

"Actually yes. I did take too much blood from you and I do apologize."

He looked remorseful. But she didn't care. He took her away from her home, away from her future. Staff started to come in with the food, serving it on the pre set plates, all a shining silver.

"Maybe if you had some sort of self control things like this wouldn't happen."

Hongjoongs head turned towards her.

"(Y/n)." He said in a warning tone.

"No, let her speak."

"You took me away. All because of someone else having bad blood? What about my future? What about my family? What about what _I _want?"

(Y/n) stood up from the table.

"Sit down." Yeosang hissed, loosing his patience. She looked him in his red eyes.

"No."

The tension was thick. Staff stood off to the side observing. Hongjoong looked ready to pounce if anything happened. (Y/n) glanced down at her plate of food. It was filled enough for two servings. She picked it up and turned her back on him.

"I'll be eating in my room tonight...Lord Yeosang." The bang of the mahogany doors echoed throughout the room as her soft footsteps padded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Angry eating was a thing now if it wasn't before. (Y/n) hated it but the steak tasted so good. She would do almost anything for food like this every day. That when she remembered that her blood is the payment.

"Do vampires even eat people food?" She questioned out loud.

The steak was juicy and perfectly done. The experience ended too quickly.

Although she explored her room thoroughly, much of the manor was left unexplored. The garden was shining in the moonlight from her window.

An idea popped in her mind.

(Y/n) slid a pair of flats on as she cracked open the door. The hallway was dark and quiet. She placed her dirty dishes on the floor outside of her room, not knowing what else to do.

She looked at Yeosang's door, wondering if he was inside listening to her heart beat speed up. It wasn't like she was sneaking out. Well, thats how she rationalized this idea.

The stairs weren't too far away. She looked down. No one was in sight.

Within minutes, the mahogany door was looming over her.

She could just walk out and never come back.

(Y/n) pushed open the door with full force, a location already in mind.

The garden was beautiful. In the moonlight, the write roses were illuminated. The entrance to the maze was tall, dark, and intimidating. A small bit of movement was heard from inside. (Y/n) backed away, still having her eyes locked onto the looming entrance. Her back hit something hard and cold.

"Oh. Watch where you're going." A smooth voice echoed behind her.

"I'm sorry." She said while turning to glance at the male. He was an average height and pale. Not as pale as Yeosang though. He was lean and absolutely stunning.

"I'm San! It's nice to meet you." He said reaching his hand out for a shake. She complied.

"I'm (y/n). If you don't mind me asking. What do you do?" San smiled. He was so perfect it was almost unnerving.

"I'm a gardener of sorts. I get rid of the weeds and the undesirables on the grounds."

"That sounds...interesting. "

"Oh," he said, tilting his head back "its thrilling. Most of all though," he leaned close to hear ear, breath leaving goose bumps "it keeps me fed."

His lips felt cold as he brushed them on her ear.

"I think,"

His lips trailed to her neck,

"That you should help me feed."

His tongue licked her pulse point. She shouldn't love the way this feels but it was so nice to have a comforting touch.

"I thought you weren't a vampire."

"I'm not." He moaned against her.

"The what are you." Her fingers laced in his hair. She wanted to be loved. She will never see another normal being ever again. This may be one of her last times having contact.

"I'm anything you want me to be."

"SAN!" Yeosang's voice echoed through their ears. San didn't stop his motions. Sucking, nibbling, licking, it was all there. She leaned into his touch, enjoying the soft motions of his fingers, teeth, and tongue.

Large hands pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yeosang glared at San.

"Feeding."

"I do not let you live here to feed off of my property."

San snickered.

"'Property' no wonder why she came right in to my arms."

"We will be leaving now."

Yeosang's hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her roughly after him back into the mansion.

His feet moved quickly past the dinning room she was in hours prior.

He slammed open a door, roughly pulling her in and shoving her on a chair. The room was dark and had a desk. It was clearly a study.

"You will be the death of me." Yeosang stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why would you ever go outside at night?"

He stood in front of her, staring down.

"I was bored and curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back."

Yeosang grimaced.

"And did San satisfy you?"

"I am not obligated to answer that."

Yeosang waved his hand, dismissing her answer. (Y/n) was now red.

"You don't need to answer. I already know. San is an Incubus."

"Incubus?"

"To put it bluntly, he's a sex demon."

"I-"

Yeosang kneeled down in front of (y/n) trying to make eye contact with her.

"Just please promise me Doll, do not go outside at night without me. There's demons out there, demons that even I can't protect you from. Do not go near him again."

"I can protect myself Lord Yeosang."

"I'd like to hear you say that again when he's eating your soul."

"And I'd like to hear you say that again when you're eating my blood."

"You've been here for less than 24 hours," his hand reached up to touch her face. She was soft and smooth. Warm and alive.

"But you are already on my last nerve."

His hand trailed to her throat, wrapping around. He put no pressure on it but the threat was still there.

"Go to your room."

(Y/n) was annoyed with him as he was with her. She pulled his hand away from her throat, quickly standing to look at him kneeling. Yeosang's head was tilted to the side questioningly.

"Do not treat me like a child." She glared down at him. His eyes fell to the ground. Only silence was heard in the air.

"I don't mean to. I'm just worried. When you've seen the things I have, you'd be worried too." It's like he took a 180. He was aggressive but now he's gentle. Yeosang's eyes showed only concern and regret. Broken was the perfect word to describe him. (Y/n) sat back down on the chair.

"Who are you Yeosang? I've seen so many sides of you today."

He laid his head in her lap, (y/n)'s fingers already running through his messy chocolate hair.

"I'm whoever you want me to be."


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat in that position, (y/n) falling in and out of consciousness. That was until Hongjoong interrupted.

"Yeosang. You have to let her go now. She's human, she needs to sleep."

"I don't want to." He pouted and held her legs closer.

"She's mine."

At this point, she was asleep, her hands still tangled in his soft, ebony hair.

"I know. But this is not how you should express yourself. I don't know why you like her so much." Hongjoong made his way over to Yeosang, kneeling down to be by him.

"You can't smell her? God, she smells amazing."

Hongjoong frowned.

"Honestly? No. She smells average to me."

Yeosang didn't understand. He could barely control himself yet Hongjoong is barely affected. He sat up, gently removing her hands.

"I'll take her to her room."

Yeosang lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. The ride up to their rooms was quick and effortless. He placed her on the plush white bed, watching her even breaths. She was stunning in the light of day but during the the night? She took the breath away from a vampire that couldn't even physically breathe.

Yeosang wanted her. He wanted to hold her close and suck her dry and he didn't know why. Normally his self control was really good but around her, he lost it.

"Why do you do this to me?"

He pushed her soft hair out of her face, leaning down. His lips were tender as he placed them on her head. Tomorrow he will try to figure things out.

—————————————————

Small flecks of dust hit (y/n)'s nose, effectively making it tickle. She wrinkled it and let out a soft sneeze. The room and an angelic glow to it now that she could view it in the morning light. How did she get here? All (y/n) remembered was Yeosangs head on her lap.

Yeosang.

He was trying to be hospitable. And granted, she was not making it easy. Maybe she should apologize? Or at a minimum, start trying to be better. She sat up, observing the pristine room once more. It seemed to be morning. Not too early but still no where near midday. Her stomach rumbled, begging for food. (Y/n)'s feet softly hit the ground, heading towards the door. She peered out into the hallway. All the doors were closed and no soul was in sight. And to her left, Yeosangs door was firmly shut. She debated knocking to see if he would escort her down to breakfast. Before she could even come to a conclusion on what to do, the door was thrown open. Out stepped Yeosang. His skin was still as pale as yesterday, hair soaked, and eyes as red as the roses in his garden.

"(Y/n)?" He mumbled. He was topless and had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Lord Yeosang." She sighed out, eyes trying not to wonder. If his skin could flush, it's be happening right now.

"Wait here."

Yeosang dove back through the large set of doors. (Y/n) couldn't help but admit to herself that he was stunning. Within seconds, he was back out, shirt on and hair still wet.

"Lord Yeosang." She sighed. He was dripping everywhere.

"What?"

"You hair is soaking wet!"

He grinned, teeth gleaming in the dim light of the hallway. He bent over and shook his head, splattering drops of liquid all over the unsuspecting girl.

"Yeosang!"

He laughed and squinted at her.

"I like it when you say my name."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. Even with the shaking, he was still soaked.

"Come here."

She tentatively gripped Yeosangs hand, pulling him into her room, then to the bathroom.

"Sit." Yeosang was curious about her. She was being much more kind than yesterday. (Y/n) grabbed a towel from her cabinet and started gently drying his wavy locks.

"Do you bring a lot of men into your room?"

(Y/n) harshly pulled on a small section of his hair, enticing a hiss from Yeosangs red lip.

"Whoops. And no. Only vampire lords."

"And how many vampire lords have you met?" (Y/n) finished drying his hair. She looked down at his face, seeing the curiosity. His red eyes explored hers and his lips pouted, still searching for an answer.

"Just you."

Yeosang stood up, hovering a little to close.

"Well aren't I lucky then?" He whispered in her ear. As if another 180 took him, he let out a giggle and a soft smile.

"Breakfast?"

(Y/n)'s stomach growled in response.

"Yes please."

The pair had walked down to the dining hall once again. (Y/n) was more observant of her surroundings this time. Extravagance is definitely the word she would use to describe this mansion.

"I didn't show you all the rooms yet. Would you like me to finish the tour from yesterday?"

"Yes please, Lord Yeosang."

"Call me Yeosang."

The dining room was just as impressive as it was last night. Yeosang had guided her to a table and the staff swiftly brought out a buffet. The two ate in silence. (Y/n) wished Hongjoong was here to add to the conversation. She had only known him for less than a day but she knew she could trust him.

"So tell me about yourself." Yeosang had spoken up.

"Like what?"

"Where are you from, what's your family like, things like that."

"Well. Im from here." (Y/n) had thought it an odd question judging by the fact that he ruled over the whole area she is from.

"And my family are, were, okay. We had some issues."

"Were? They're still alive."

"But I'm here."

Yeosang was quiet. For once, someone was putting things in prospective for him.

"I can let you visit them. If thats what you want."

"You would do that?" Yeosang stood up, placing himself in front of her. His soft hands interlaced with her shaking ones.

"Of course. I want you to be happy."

"Why?"

Just like the night before, he dropped to his knees, leveling with her.

"It makes me happy to see you happy. Now lets finish the tour, okay?"

"Okay."

The duo walked out of the room and headed toward another large set of double doors. This one was at the end of a hall. The doors were tall and round. On each one was an elaborate carving of flowers and other things. (Y/n) reached her hands out, brushing her fingers against the ridges of beauty.

"Stunning."

"I did it myself about 200 years ago."

She touched a small etching of a boy holding a rose. It was small and in a corner. His face was frowning and the rose was almost the same size as him.

"My father was grooming me to become the next Lord. I hated it. I hate the system." He pushed open the doors, opening up to a large balcony. And that balcony looked over thousands and thousands of books.

"Can you read and write?" Yeosang asked tentatively. His hand grabbed hers, leading the two down the curving stairs towards a table that sat in the middle of the round room.

"No. I didn't grow up in the wealthiest family."

"I'll teach you." He said with a kind smile. It was moments like this where she realized that Vampires might not be as bad as they seem. That was until they bite you.

In the middle of the library there was a smaller set of clear doors. Outside it were many flowers and greenery.

"I want to go out there!" (Y/n) said.

"I guess. But stay by me."

Yeosang pushed open the doors. An overwhelming sweet smell filled her nose.

"This is the garden. But I think you know that."

"It's beautiful." Yeosang watched the girl skip from flower to flower, taking time to smell each species. She was enjoying the life around her.

"(Y/n)." He let out a laugh. A butterfly had landed in her head. She let out a small smile. She was happy being here with hik. She wasn't afraid. As if God was saying she was too comfortable with him, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Very cute!"

"San?" (Y/n) turned. There he was in all his glory. Contrary to the night before, San was wearing flowy materials. If you told her he was a demon now, she'd definitely believe it. His pants were a dark purple and silky. Tight at his waist, loose and billowy until the cuffs of gold at his ankles. His purple top was cropped to reveal the pale, toned expanse of his abdomen. Cuffs of gold wrapped around his upper arms.

"I'm stunning. Right?"

"Very." She breathed out unknowingly.

Yeosang had stood very close to her.

"Don't worry. I wont touch your 'property'." (Y/n) winced. San was right. He had called her that last night.

"You aren't my property. I just wasn't thinking straight last night. I'm very sorry." Yeosang's eyes begged. (Y/n) wanted to say that it was okay and that she accepted he apology. But it wasn't. San noticed her distress.

"See? They never want to be here Yeosang. You always try. But in the end, you're a vampire," San swung his hips with a smirk as he walked past (y/n). His and index finger brushed down her arm, leaving a trail of chills behind. His devilish lips whispered in her ear.

"And you are his blood bag."

And then he disappeared. Yeosangs face was tight.

"Let's go back inside please." Although it was worded like a gentle statement, he said it like a command. Yeosang had made her go back into the library first, making sure to lock to door as they stepped through.


	6. Chapter 6

The library was still beautiful but now dim compared to the Eden that was outside. She still felt San's fingers gently running down her arm. Like a faint tickle of a reminder. Yeosang has run his hand through his hair, chin tilted up towards the wondrous high ceiling. (y/n) was lost in thought about the demon outside.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A small pale face poked through the large doors. It was Hongjoong.   
"There's been a large disturbance in the Northeastern province." His eyes slid to (y/n). Yeosang nodded.

"Rebels." The Lord had pinched his nose and let out a hiss.

"How bad?"

"A bomb. About one thousand killed. What should we do?"

"And why was this not prevented?!"

"The defense team was not ready."

"They should always be ready. Who was captain today?"

"Minho."

The loud groan Yeosang let out was a deep and guttural one. (y/n) jumped. He was visibly upset, and she felt bad for anyone on the receiving end of that.

"Let's go."

He took long strides to the staircase, long fingers brushing the banister. Yeosang's red eyes landed on (y/n). His eyes visibly softened at the quivering girl.

"Please stay out of trouble. I'll definitely be back for dinner. Okay?"

"Okay."

Although his fangs were sharp, his smile was still warm and comforting. (y/n) knew that he meant no harm. The shut of the door solidified how alone she was. The once magnificent room felt big and alone. As quickly as Yeosang left, she did too. Her legs skipped up the stairs and hand on the door.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

A smirk could be seen through the clear door. San. His finger was moving as if saying "come closer." Yeosang clearly didn't want her associating with him. She shook her head. San let out a sigh and rolled his eyes while his hands landed on his hips. (y/n)'s footsteps echoed through the room. The two stood face to face, smirk still present. He is alluring. Captivating. His waves of silvery white were luminous in the mid-morning light. His thin fingers gestured to the lock on the door. (y/n)'s fingers flipped the lock, unleashing the last bit of protection she had from the demon. He opened the door.

"I'm not supposed to go out in the garden without Lord Yeosang."

"Don't leave then. I just want to talk."

He dropped to the ground, legs crossed, and chin propped on his hand. San's eyes were squinted as he smiled up at the girl. Too innocent for a sex demon. (y/n) followed regardless, sitting yet making sure that she was not crossed over the doorway.

"Hello, Love."

"Hello."

"You're nervous. Rightfully so. I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You. Me. Yeosang. The past. The present. Maybe the future."

"That's very vague."

"Rightfully so. Now ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Tell me about Yeosang."

"What about?"

"How was he as a child?"

The smile he let out was a reassuring one.

"A very curious boy. I only know about what you would call 'teenage' years. He never followed the rules. His father wanted to raise Yeosang to be like him. From my experience, he's a lot gentler than most other vampires. I'd say you lucked out to be chosen by him..."

"but.."

"but you're his blood bag." He frowned.

"The last one killed himself. He hated being here. I'd like to say that you can trust Yeosang but the way the last one left, I don't know."

"Why? What happened to him."

"He said he was tired of being used. That he couldn't take being so alone anymore."

"Yeosang already offered to let me visit my family." A warm breeze blew through the open doorway. San leaned back on his hands breathing in the sweetened air.

"Not everything is as it seems."

"Then I doubt you are as innocent as sweet as you appear."

"Very true, Love."

"Then tell me about you." His eyes squinted and lips downturned.

"What about?"

"Why are you here? Why are you living in Yeosang's garden?"

His stomach flexed with each laugh he let out. (Y/n) couldn't tear her eyes off him.

"Hell kicked me out and Heaven won't accept demons."

"Why did hell kick you out?"

"There are sins that are even too great for a demon to commit. Sins that are unforgivable to anyone. Luckily Yeosang isn't just anyone."

"What was that sin?"

San leaned forward, almost nose to nose.

"Don't mess with fate. The big man upstairs doesn't like when you touch his property and the even bigger man downstairs doesn't like when you abandon your duties in the name of corruption."

"Corruption?" (y/n) leaned forward. San's fingertip touched her soft nose.

"Corruption. All pretty things die. All innocent things must be" his fingers trailed down to her chin, lifting it towards the midday sun.

"deflowered. All pure beings eventually become bad. I just sped up the process once. No one liked it. She did though. She liked it."

"Who is 'she'?"

San let out a smile, but it was meaningless. No life behind his eyes. No light. Within a blink of an eye, his lips landed on her cheek. A small peck. An innocent peck from a demon of lust.

"An angelic woman."

"She must've been lucky to have you."

(y/n) linked her hands with San's, smile on her face.

"Sweet words with a bite, no gift ever given, only deals, only taking, only the need to feed. That's what a demon is. That's all what any being is."

"I doubt that's all you are. You have a conscious," she ran her hands through his silky locks "you have voice," her hand travelled down to his neck, each freckle highlighted in the light. He fingertips touched the bobbing adams apple. (y/n)'s hands travelled down to chest, landing his left side, feeling the beating there. "and you have a-" San's long fingers wrapped around her wrist, body tensing.

"Get up and leave now."

"San-" he was already closing the door, panicked look in his eyes. A loud bang made her head whip around. There stood Yeosang at the top of the staircase, covered in blood, eyes redder than she had ever seen them.

"What happened to staying out of trouble?" He snapped. Each step he took, (Y/n) shuffled back closer to the door. San was long gone.

"Answer me!" He was in front of her.

"I was just curious! We were just talking!" His fingers gripped her jaw.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You broke the rules. I told you explicitly not to go out in the garden without me."

"I didn't go out!" The metallic smell hit her nose. Blood of the rebels. Not everything us as it seems.

"What did I say about raising your voice at me!" He leaned forward and his fangs sank in her neck, much less gentle than before. (y/n)'s knee's wobbled as she started to fall. Yeosang used her moment of weakness to start pulling her up the stairs. All staffs head lowed as he pulled the kicking girl through the hall.

"Lord Yeosang!"

Yeosang's fingers tightened around her upper arm, most likely leaving bruises behind.

"Lord Yeosang, please!" She gasped has he drug her further down the hallway.

"You couldn't follow the rules."

"I technically-"

(Y/n)'s voice was cut off as Yeosang threw her in to her room. (Y/n) fell to the ground, rubbing her arm, neck still in pain.

"You can't follow the rules. I put them in place for a reason. Now you don't get to be in a position to even break them." He hissed out.

The look on his face was murderous and sharp. He was fuming. And rightfully so.

"Yeosang, I'm so-"

_Slam. Click._

He had locked her in her room and walked away. The tears soaked her face now. She never meant to upset him. (Y/n) is just too curious for her own good.  
She hugged her knee's and cried. Maybe all San wanted to do was torture her. He knew the rules. But so did she.

Time passed and the tears didn't dry. The Sun had been setting and (y/n) was starting to get hungry.

_Click._

A pale face poked in, dinner plate in hand. A reassuring smile.

"Hongjoong?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hongjoong?"

.

"Hey Sweetheart." He laid a plate of food in front of her, soft smile calming her down.

"Does Lord Yeosang know you're here?"

"No." He pushed the plate forward. Hongjoong grabbed a napkin, wetting it with the glass of water he had. With gentle hands, he wiped the blood away from her neck.

"He will be mad."

"I know, please eat." He picked up the fork, pushing food into her mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" (y/n) asked with her mouth full.

"I don't want you to turn out like the last one."

San had mentioned him. He killed himself. Could he have been in a similar position? Could Lord Yeosang have used him just as a blood bag? Is that her fate too?

"Don't worry about the other one. It was a different time and Yeosang, he was different too."

"He needs to control his temper."

"You need to stop playing with fate." (y/n) put her fork down, losing her appetite. Fate. It brought lots of questions up.

"Fate?" she questioned. Hongjoong became silent.

"Fate. As in, being here is inevitable? As in I'm meant to be his...his walking blood bag?"

"(y/n)-" She stood up, and Hongjoong came with her. Swift steps and she was at the door.

"I appreciate you coming here, I really do. And I appreciate the food and your hospitality. But I can't do this. You sit here and tell me to behave and that Yeosang isn't as he seems-"

"(y/n) listen-"

"No, you listen!" She threw open the now unlocked door, gesturing out into the hallway. "Put yourself in my shoes and see what it's like. Please leave."

Hongjoong had looked down at his feet, frown on his face. His hands were folded in front of him. The candlelit room left a dreary feeling over the area.

"I'm just trying to help." He said as he passed her. (y/n) backed up into her room again, face turned away from the man.

"I know." Hongjoong closed the door and walked away. (y/n) didn't hear the lock this time. The room was once again silent as she finished her meal. Once finished, (y/n) blew out the candles, settling herself on the window seat at the end of her bedroom. The garden once again was illuminated with silvers, whites, and blues. With each breeze of the warm summer wind, trees danced all around. (y/n) wished her village could see this sight. Hauntingly beautiful.

The stars twinkled over the mountainous horizon, teasing her for escape over them too. Maybe she should leave. Hongjoong wanted her to give him a chance. She tried. The rules were set and (y/n) knew them. But to her, San wasn't nearly as bad as Lord Yeosang was making him out to be. She just wished that these eternal beings would understand the view of a mortal. The creek of her door alerted (y/n) of someone's presence, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Hongjoong please. Just go. I don't care if you want to apologize. Just go."

"Hongjoong was here?"

Chills ran down her spine. (y/n) moved to stand but Lord Yeosang placed a hand on her knee, encouraging her to stay relaxed on the bench. His glowing red eyes fell on hers as he settled in front of her on the seat. (y/n) pulled her knees into her chest, laying her head against the window. She felt his burning gaze, observing her face. He let out a sigh, matching her position but with a leg still on the ground.

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

Some more silence. (y/n) eventually became less tense with Yeosang's gaze no longer trained on her.

"When I was young, I used to believe that if you climbed to the top of that mountain, you could touch the stars. So, one day I decided to climb the mountain. Much to my dismay, when I reached the top, the stars were much higher than I anticipated. My father was upset that I 'wasted my time of such a childish thing' but to me, I was testing my reality. Seeing if what was in front of me was actually real."

"Did you ever touch the stars?" (y/n) looked at the man. In her eyes he just looked lonely, broken. His eyes were drooping and soft, gazing over the mountain and his jaw was less intense in the silver moonlight. Being a vampire, his skin was as smooth and white as each rose in his enchanted garden. His hair was swept back, as inky as the night sky if it had no stars, no light.

"No. My father made it clear that people like us, like me, would never be allowed to reach the heavens."

"You sound like San." Lord Yeosang scoffed, face scrunching in disgust. His eyes flicked onto hers, brows scrunching in confusion.

"Explain please. For my sanity, explain."

"Hell kicked me out and Heaven won't accept demons." Yeosang's head tilted "That's what San told me."

"And how is that like me?"

"I don't know about Hell, but heaven won't want you. And I have a feeling you don't sin near enough to go to Hell."

"I sin."

"Mhmm."

"I sin! I've killed, I've hurt, I've done horrible...horrible things."

"I feel like you want to go to Hell." Only if Yeosang saw what (y/n) did. His facial expressions gave all his thoughts away. He was confused but also slightly frightened.

"You feel like you want to punish yourself. You hurt others even though you don't want to. You look at yourself like you are horrible, like you have sinned by just being born."

Yeosang was tense. Like he was going to jump up at anytime and leave. She wanted him to. (y/n) wanted to push his buttons. It's probably a bad idea, but she saw him cry to her. She sat there and let his tears fall and she'd do it again.

"You feel like you deserve everything that comes to you. Don't you?" Their eyes met.

"You don't know anything. You're just a-"

"Just a human? You're more human than you realize."

Yeosang had sprung up quicker than her eyes could register. He kneeled over her, hands holding her own above her head. She was awkwardly placed in the corner of the window seat, but that was the last thing that was on her mind. (y/n) turned her head away, gazing at the mountains like before. The vampire took this position to his advantage.

He trailed his nose up her neck, feeling the blood rush through her veins. It was just like when he picked her. The sweet smell wafted through the air as her pulse quickened. The breath he let out sent shivers down her spine.

"I could kill you." He placed both her hands in one of his, trailing the other down to her neck, squeezing her ever so slightly.

"Choke you, break your neck, drain all your blood."

"Do it." Yeosang's breath stuttered. "Prove to yourself that you are a sinner. Make yourself into the monster you think you are."

And for a second, he squeezed harder, cutting off all possible breath. (y/n)'s hands squeezed into fists and her eyes closed, but then Lord Yeosang's face softened, hand loosening. Lord Yeosang released her wrist and collapsed into (y/n)'s chest. She let out a cough, hugging the broken boy closer. The smallest whimper and sob came through his lips, his own arms cradling her closer.

"I hate you." He cried out. His tears fell down, soaking her shirt. "I hate that you know me."

"I don't." She laced her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. The stars were large and glowing now, or maybe it was the lack of oxygen.

"You do!"

"No, I don't. But I want to. I want to know you."

"You do. You know everything."

"No person is only worth a few sentences." She lifted his head, red watery eyes on hers. With a sweep of her thumbs, the tears were gone. "You are worth more than a few sentences."

"Get on the bed."

"I- excuse me?"

"Get. On. The. Bed." He stood up, grabbing her arm and gently guiding her to the soft, white covers. (y/n) sat down. Yeosang pushed her so she was learned against the headboard.

"Stay."

He walked out her door, leaving (y/n) in confusion. What was he doing? Why was she to stay? Her questions were answered when Yeosang came back in the room a few minutes later. His normal button up and trousers where replaced with a t-shirt and joggers. His socked feet padded closer to her, settling himself by her. He pulled the covers over their lap, surrounding (y/n) in warmth. He had a book, a basic story book in his hand. He opened it, pulling (y/n) closer so they were hip to hip.

"Once upon a time-"

"Are you seriously going to read me a children's bedtime story?" The glare he gave her sent chills down her spine.

"You know your alphabet, right?"

"Yes?"

"Try to follow along. We start actual lessons tomorrow. Now hush and listen to me read." His cheeks puffed out. He didn't look so dangerous now.

"Okay."

"Once upon a time, there was a very rich man who lived with his three daughters..."

Lord Yeosang's voice was soothing. As his voice carried on, (y/n) found herself spacing out, not following along like he had asked. With each flip of the page, his long eyelashes would flutter. His pale lips moved, forming each word beautifully. He looked so...casual.

"And so, Beauty and her prince, formerly the Beast, were married. And they lived happily ever after."

He closed the book gently, laying it on the floor by his side on the bed. Lord Yeosang then pushed (y/n) down by shoulders making her lay down.

"Lord Yeosang." She scolded. He laid down next to her, pulling her body closer.

"Sleep."

"Yeosang-" He kissed her neck.

"Sleep."

(y/n) closed her eyes. Trying to even her breath into a peaceful sleep. Eventually she did. So much to the point where Lord Yeosang had thought her asleep. He pulled her closer, nose buried in her hair. His hands were on her waist and his chest was flush with her back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't want you to be like the last. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy, but I can't make you happy. I'm sorry. How can a person that's so unhappy make someone else happy? I can't. I'm sorry. I'll try but I can't. I'm sorry. I'll just hurt you. I'm so sorry."

He let himself cry to sleep that night. And for the first time in hundreds of years, he felt at home.


	8. Chapter 8

Light seeped through the window, brushing the room with light. Lord Yeosang had gazed at the mountains, watching the sun rise from behind them. Where did the sun sleep? His fingers played with a strand of (y/n)’s hair, feeling the silkiness between them. The orange rays turned into yellow which eventually lead to a hazy white light. Her breaths were even against his chest. Lord Yeosang always wondered what it was like to breathe. A few times in his childhood, he tried to breathe, but it ended up being more awkward and unnecessary then he believed. She depended on breath. She depended on air. One thing so necessary that if forgotten, can lead to death.

“Yeosang?” He sat up, watching her lips move and eyes flutter.

“I’m here.”

(y/n) rolled over arms wrapping around Lord Yeosang’s waist. Her eyelashes fluttered again, fighting the pull of sleep. Yeosang could feel temperature, but it had no effect on him. Had he been human, the warmth of her arms and the chill of her nose on his hip would have sent shivers down his spine. Her (e/c) eyes looked up once again, drowsiness still present.

“I’m hungry.”

“I can send for breakfast if you’d prefer to eat here.”

“Will you stay?”

“I you want me to.”

“Stay.” Lord Yeosang smiled, shuffling the pouting girl onto the bed as he went to stand. He observed her body. She was laid on the bed, eyes looking up at his. Her face was placed on a soft white pillow.

“I’ll be back.”

(y/n) watched as he disappeared behind the door. He had looked so calm and casual. If someone had told her he wasn’t a vampire, she would have believed them. It was those piercing red eyes that gave it all away. Just by knowing him for a few days, she could tell. If you gave Yeosang the option to be reborn as a human, he would probably take it.

“Breakfast is served.”

The two sat in silence eating their meals. Lord Yeosang’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. His mind was full of thoughts similar to ones like this morning, how differently humans live. They have a full life in just a small amount of time. They give so much in such a small amount of time.

“Are you teaching me to read today?”

“Hmm. Yes, I was planning on it.”

“Is it hard?” He turned to her, face holding a content smile.

“It’s not too bad. Try not to worry about it.”

For the last few minutes of eating, Yeosang observed her face, her room, everything in view basically. (y/n) seemed content just looking out the window. The mountains were snowcapped, and a hazy mist could be seen hovering over the garden making the maze look even more daunting.

“Does San sleep outside?”

“You really have an interest in him.”

“It’s not every day that you meet a demon. Now, answer my questions. I’m a curious person.”

“That I can tell. Vampires are interesting too. Technically he sleeps outside, but there’s not much sleeping involved.”

“Meaning.”

“At night, most creatures feed. That’s prime time for him to catch some prey.”

“And what are his prey?”

“As you could guess, if you thought more, use your brain, anyone who wonders into his territory.”

“And his territory is on your land? Why do you let him stay if you have such a disgust for him?”

“He was a creature with no home. Had I not let him stay, San could’ve destroyed the world.”

“He has that much power?” (y/n)’s eyes met Yeosang’s red ones. His hand reached up, cupping (y/n)’s cheek.

“Heartbreak knows no bounds. Anyone can destroy the world with enough incentive.” He stood up, grabbing the two now empty plates. “I’ll be back in 45 minutes. Be ready by then.”

She did as he said, readying for the day. The closet was mostly filled with red and black, unsurprisingly, but she still managed to find an outfit that suited her. A quick spray of perfume and she was ready for the day. The room had still been neat and clean or (y/n) would’ve taken time to clean it. Minus the blood drinking part, this place was almost perfect.

“Ready?”

“Mhmm.” (y/n) slid on a pair of shoes, following after Lord Yeosang who had on his typical dress pants and button up. She knew they’d be going to the library. Staff along the way stopped a bowed, eyes never meeting theirs. Now that (y/n) thought about it, the staff always bowed for her too. Why did they do that?

“In you go.” Yeosang had opened the large doors, placing a guiding hand on the small of (y/n)’s back. With a push, the two entered. Yeosang guided her to a table, books already laid out with a paper and pen next to it.

“Let’s start by writing your alphabet.”

(y/n) did as he said, writing each letter with the utmost detail. The ink stained the paper, almost like an inky black blossom rising from a bunch of white roses. The more she wrote, the less roses there were.

“Not bad. Actually, your handwriting is quite beautiful. Let’s practice reading.”

His hand grabbed the pen she had been holding, writing a word under her letters. The bloodless veins still showed in his hand. She couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing upwards to view his arms where his sleeves had been rolled up. Vampires were too attractive. It wasn’t fair. A small tap brought (y/n) out of her thoughts, looking at the new word.

“Sound it out.”

“Y-“ He nodded. “Y-e-oh-sa…sang.”

“Put it together. Fluidly.”

“Yeosang?”

“Correct.” (y/n)’s fingers traced the ink of his name, running over each line and curvature.

“Your name looks beautiful.” The light that radiated off of him when he laughed, it was bright. His smile was contagious. Lord Yeosang’s personality was such a contrast sometimes.

“I think yours will look better.” Once again, he grabbed the pen, etching a word into the white spaces.

“(Y/n).” He said, drawing a line underneath the word for emphasis. She ran her fingers against the word, murmuring “(y/n)” under her breath.

“Beautiful too, right?”

“Very.”

Lord Yeosang stood behind her, looking over her shoulder, his arms reaching around (y/n) to grab the first book. Opening up to the first page, he tapped the first word. It was a picture book with short sentences.

“Read to me.” And she did.

“Cord- Corduroy is a bear who one- once li- lived in the toy dep- depar-“

“Department.”

“department of a big store.”

Lord Yeosang read over her shoulder, pronouncing words when she stumbled. He wished he was across from her, watching her lips form each word. Surprisingly, she wasn’t doing too bad. A small smile filled her face once she finished the last word.

“What do you think?” She smiled.

“Very good. Very good.”

“Can we take a walk through the garden?”

“You know what happened last time.”

“I think you and San would get along if you tried”

“I don’t want to try?”

“And why not.”

“Trying would mean I’d want to associate with him and trust me…I don’t.”

“Well why?”

“There’s level of evil in this world, Love. He’s top tier.”

“He doesn’t look evil to me.”

(y/n) stood up, lacing her arm with Lord Yeosang’s, dragging him out the door. He truly did admire her boldness.

“And where do you fall on this level of evil?”

“Just below Sannie.”

“Well. In conclusion, you are either both absolutely horrible or completely fine.”

“I’d say we range closer to absolutely horrible. Or at least I know I do. Yeosang is just a cry baby.” A teasing voice called out. San popped out of a bush, smile on his face. Today, his body had a silky sliver ribbons wrapped around his upper body, his lower half wearing slim silver pants. He was just at ethereal as the days before.

“Me? A cry baby? This is why I don’t associate with him. Let’s go back in.”

“Yeosang.” She pouted. His heart skipped a beat, ready to cave in.

“I have business, Doll.” He saw her saddened eyes.

“How about…I take her, just till dinner?” San smiled devilishly.

“Why should I trust you?”

San’s hand intertwined with the girls, pulling her towards him.

“Because if anything happens, I know you will call down heaven and raise hell to kill me. And it’d work.”

Lord Yeosang nodded, kissing (y/n)’s knuckles as a goodbye.

“Have her back inside before dinner.”

“Yes Sir.” San replied with a wink 


	9. Chapter 9

“So, you live out here?”

(y/n)’s questioning already began. To her, San was foreign. And honestly, the more Yeosang told her to stay away, the more she wanted to know. Her arm was laced with his, fingers feeling the silky ribbons tied around his arms.

“Yes, I do. Do you want to see my ‘home’?”

She nodded, following San. He had led her to the entrance of the maze. Images of the dream she had flashed through her mind. This was not a safe place. As if San noticed her hesitation, he pulled her into the maze. Tall hedges rose on either side of the couple. (y/n) lost track after the first few turns, trusting San. If Yeosang had heard her thoughts, he would be angry.

“And here we are.”

San lead her to an opening, the middle of the maze. There was a white gazebo providing beautiful shade. Many pillows were scattered around inside the stunning white structure. It was like a soft nest of silk and fluff. Outside of the gazebo were beautiful bushes of flowers and past that, there were tall hedges. It was ethereal. It was perfect for San.

(y/n) laid on the silk, enjoying the feeling against her skin. San watched her smile, wishing he could feel the world like she did. He sat down by her, laying next her. A smile fell on his face as his eyes met hers. Angelic.

“Tell me more about Yeosang.”

“Hmm. How about…the baking disaster.”

“Oh, well this already seems interesting.”

“Yeosang wanted to know what it was like being one of his servants, so he decided to help bake desert for dinner. Spoiler alert, it didn’t go well.”

“I would assume so.” (y/n) laughed out.

“He kept breaking the flour bags open because he was too strong. Oh, and then he tried to grab the cake out of the oven without oven mitts. I’m a demon and even I know that. When it was time for decorating, that poor boy couldn’t even follow basic instructions.”

“You make him sound so human.”

“He isn’t though.”

(y/n) looked at San again. His hands were tucked under his head, breath steady and even. 

“Tell me more about you. What did you do before you came here?”

“Asking the deep questions now.”

“You could ask the same of me?”

“No need. You are a girl from a small town. Probably little to no education. Had you not gotten picked by Yeosang, I’d suspect you would’ve been married off.”

“That was scarily accurate.”

“Guess me now.”

“You were a wondering demon, looking for his next prey. You only cared about yourself and ate when you felt like it.”

“Cute.”

“What?” (y/n) pouted and San laughed.

“I’d like to say you were close, but you were far from.”

(y/n) sat up, looking down at the demon. His eyes were trained towards the sky, watching the fluffy clouds float by. Her hands moved on their own as she swept and inky black tress from his face, watching the curl land by his ear. For a moment, his breathing became uneven. 

“Then tell me, sweet demon, what is your past?”

“I was a general. I lead hells army.”

“Hell has an army?”

“Everyone has an army.” He pulled (y/n) down, laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling each tangle. (y/n) felt a sense of nostalgia, almost a déjà vu. 

“When I was created, I was immediately trained to be in the army. Hell’s army isn’t as bad as people would like to make us out to be. Both heaven and hell protect the mortal realm. This realm. Our job was to defend humans and other similar creatures from the clutches of pure evil. People think hell is pure evil, but they’re wrong. Think of this, if someone gets punished because they did something wrong, are they evil?”

“Well, it depends the crime.”

“Exactly. Most of the people who are in hell, some humans excluded, don’t deserve the punishment they were given. Not all sins are equal, unlike what the big man upstairs likes to think.”

“I never understood religion.”

“Don’t even start to try. Just live a good life and you will end up back where you belong. Anyways, I joined the army. Hundreds of years later, I became a general. At this point, I knew the vampires and typically we worked together. This was when I met Yeosang for the first time. You would not believe how cute he was as a child.”

“I can imagine.” She let out a soft giggle. 

“Well there was a…situation years ago where rouge demons and fallen angels banded together and they were murdering humans. It was up to heaven and hell to restore the balance. I had to meet with a general of heavens army, an angel. She was so…” San’s thumb rubbed (y/n)’s cheek.

“She was so perfect. I honestly felt so deprived that beings like her could live in heaven, yet I was shoved in hell.”

“You fell in love.”

“I did. And it felt amazing. But demons are ruthless. We aren’t allowed to fall in love.”

“What happened? You said hell kicked you out and heaven won’t accept you. What happened next?” San’s fingers brushed her lips.

“Lust.” He felt her heart beat faster. “She gave herself to me and I took it. I took all of her and that is the only regret I have. Lucifer wasn’t very happy about my relations with angels and, heaven…I would’ve never been welcome there to begin with. I just want redemption. I should’ve never touched her. I loved her so much, but because of me she fell.”

“She fell?”

“Heaven kicked her out. For obvious reasons.”

“What happens when an angel falls?”

“Well, one of two things. They survive in the mortal realm, permanently wondering the earth until the end of days.”

“Or…”

“Or heaven gives them a second chance. She fell and died. The big man decided she was worthy enough to be reborn.”

“Reborn?”

“She became mortal. Now to a demon, that’s the ultimate punishment. I get to watch her wither away.”

“You’ve seen her? Does she remember you?” San’s chest shook with laughter.

“I’ve seen her, yes. But no, she doesn’t remember me. She wouldn’t. Trust me, there’s no way heaven or hell would let her. Even worse, she’s destined for someone else. It hurts me knowing that even if I did make her mine once again, she’s not mine.”

“Do you plan to tell her? About who she truly is?”

“No. I couldn’t take her happiness away from her.”

(y/n) sat up, looking at the demon next to her. Her hands moved his face to look at her, his eyes locking with hers. He had a soft smile on his face. As if the mere fact that she is happy, made him happy.

“You aren’t bad at all, San. You are so good.”

“Thanks, Angel, but you are wrong. I make the innocent fall.”

“But she wanted to fall. She was willing to fall for you. Don’t you see? You were worth it to her.”

“But she was wrong. I’m not worth it.”

(y/n) disagreed. He was more worth it than he realized. The rest of the day went quickly. San and (y/n) ate an early lunch and by the time the sun has set, San had her back inside. Thoughts flooded her mind. No matter how she could see it, San was being punished for a crime he never really committed. She hoped that one day he would find a home. 

“Yeosang?” She interrupted the man who was reading to her like the night before. Her head was on his shoulder, hand on his forearm. 

“Yes, doll?”

“Can demons get redemption?”

“Not that I know of. But who knows, maybe San will someday.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed by with little events. Yeosang and (y/n) would wake together, have a lesson, Yeosang would then “take care of business”, dinner, then back to bed with each other. Yeosang had been nothing but gentle with everything he did. He was kind, patient, and more open than he was when they met.

“Your handwriting is getting much better.”

“I have an awesome teacher!” (y/n) laughed when the pale man flushed. 

She noticed how the whole morning he was just a little off. His hand would fidget with the sleeve of his crisp white button up, or how he would run his hand through his hair a little bit more than usual. (y/n) finally decided to say something when she turned to ask him for help, but he was staring off into the distance, zoning out at the wall. 

“Yeosang…are you okay?”

“I- Yes. I’m okay.”

Sweat fell from his temple on to his collar. At this point, he was shaking and paler that she had ever seen a vampire before. (y/n) reached her hand forward, lifting some hair back from his face. Yeosang’s typically bright red eyes were dull and lifeless as they met hers. 

“You’re hungry.”

“I am.”

“Why didn’t you just ask? That’s what I’m here for…to feed you.”

“After the last few times, I just didn’t want to ask. I can find other sources. I just want you to be comfortable. I don’t want you to be scared of me like before. I want to be good.”

“You are good.” 

Yeosang gripped (y/n)’s wrist, bringing it to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss over her vein, feeling the blood pump against his lips. The room was quiet as the sun seeped in from the large glass windows. The library was always one of (y/n)’s favorite places to be, regardless if Yeosang was around. His dull eyes met hers one more time before he dropped her wrist.

“I can’t control myself when I’m drinking. I still have that issue sometimes.”

“Then why don’t we have someone supervise, to stop you if needed. I don’t mind helping. You are hungry and I’m here. That’s why I am here.”

“Are you sure? I can find a different way to feed. I can pick someone else.”

“Yeosang. It’s okay.”

“I’ll send someone to get Hongjoong. He will stop me if it becomes too much, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Yeosang climbed up the stairs, stepping outside the double doors. (y/n) took this time to explore some more. She realized how the library was sorted, by genre, and what books had pictures and which ones didn’t. One day, she hoped that she could read all of them and maybe learn more about the world she was in. It was such a big place, and she only knew her one town and Yeosang’s mansion. The door opened and the two men walked in. 

“Ready?” Yeosang asked. (y/n) nodded back. 

“If you want him to stop and he doesn’t, just say my name and I’ll pull him off. Yeosang isn’t necessarily a young vampire, but your blood type tends to make him lose control a bit.”

“I understand. I’m ready when you are.” 

When seeing the two next to each other, you could tell how sickly Yeosang was. He looked like all life was drained from him. His walked towards (y/n), shaking hands laying on her waist. His head dipped down, so his mouth was near her neck. The shaky breaths he released sent chills down her spine. 

“Are you sure? You can back out any time.” He asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

“It’s okay, Yeosang. You need to eat, badly, and I’m here. I’m asking you to drink my blood. I don’t like seeing you so sick. It hurts me too.”

Yeosang’s hands swept everything out of the way of her neck, making sure the smooth skin was accessible. Having Hongjoong here was a little embarrassing to (y/n), but the prospect of not fainting was a good one. 

She felt the sting when fangs pierced her skin. It was always painful at first, but after talking with San, she realized after the initial piecing, it’s up to the vampire if they want it to hurt or not. He said for most, it’s pain or pleasure. A warm feeling seeped through (y/n)’s chest, knowing Yeosang chose pleasure. Her knees started to buckle, but Yeosang held her still. 

“Maybe we should move to the couch.” Hongjoong suggested. Yeosang pulled back and nodded.

  
With his hand under her knees, he lifted (y/n) up, bringing her to the cushioned sofa. Yeosang gently laid her down, lips attaching once more to her already tender neck. The noise (y/n) let out caused Hongjoong to laugh and Yeosang to groan. After a minute or so, she knew he had taken enough. 

“Yeosang.” (y/n) squeezed his arms. “Enough.” 

He let out a whimper, still sipping what he could.

“Yeosang.” She slightly pulled at his hair this time, making his head fall back. 

The sight she saw shouldn’t have been as glorious as she thought it was. His mouth was stained red and his fangs were sharp. His devilish tongue was swiping at his lower lip, making sure he consumed every last drop. Yeosang’s hair was damp, now slicked back. But what stood out the most were his eyes. The dull maroon they were had almost instantly transformed back into the glowing red. 

“Sorry. I should have pulled back the first time you asked.”

“s’okay.” (y/n) said back, speech slightly slurred. He definitely took a little too much, but not enough that it would hurt her. 

“Do you want to lay down for a bit? I can take you to your room.”

“I wanna stay with you.” (y/n) sighed out, eyes closing because of the bright light.

“I have business to take care of.” The same line again. He said it every day.

“Okay.” Maybe it was the way she pouted, or even the small glare she sent him, but Yeosang lifted her up once more. 

“Just for today, okay?” She nodded, arms wrapping around his neck. 

He walked to his office, placing her on the comfy chair in front of his desk. Yeosang slid a pen and paper over to her, taking a seat on the other side where his own materials were. (y/n) looked at the paper and looked at him, confused yet waiting for directions. Yeosang then pulled out a book that was bigger than what she was used to, pushing it over to (y/n). 

“This is a math book. Now that you can write and know all the basics, we can start working on other things. Most of these equations will seem easy. I’m just trying to gauge your level. Do chapter one. I’ll help when I’m not on a phone call.”

(y/n) opened up the book, and as Yeosang said, the first few pages were easy. He lifted up the phone in his office, kicking back in his seat. One of his legs were propped up on the other. Yeosang let out a long sigh, beginning to speak. Although she probably shouldn’t have been listening in, it was too tempting not to.

“Yes. Is Yunho there?” “This is Lord Yeosang.” “I wanted to continue our conversation about the rebels. It seems as if the insurgence died down in my area, but it spiked in Mingi’s.” “Well the solution is obvious! Clearly things need to change! I’m saying we should listen to what they have to say and reform.” “No. It’s not about the fact that we are vampires, it’s the fact that most areas aren’t providing the citizens what they need.” “We can do that.” “I just don’t want any more innocent people to get hurt.” “All I’m asking is will you consider meeting one of the leaders with me and Jongho next week? Hongjoong will be coming too.” “Thank you. I’ll stay in contact and let you know more information when I have it.”

He hung up the phone, sighing. Even after being fed, he still looked so strained. Maybe he needed a break mentally.

“You work too much.”

“Someone has to do it.”

“Why you? Can’t Hongjoong rule for a little bit? You need a break.”

Yeosang sat back, his perfect eyebrow raising. 

“I suppose he can. I really do need to finish up with the calls for today, but how about a picnic dinner in the garden? No work.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Good, now finish your equations. No picnic until you finish your work for today too.”

“Yes, Lord Yeosang.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that I'm on tumblr and post many oneshots on there. @actuallythatwaspromise

  
(y/n) sat on the blanket, the sun had set and hour ago, but the two had been there much longer. Yeosang looked at sky as he laid on the stereotypical checkered fabric. Like the night a while ago, (y/n) couldn’t stop the same thoughts from running through her mind. Yeosang was the Lord of night.

“The sky is clear tonight.” His deep voice murmured. 

“It is! You can see everything! There’s Polaris! So, there’s the big dipper.” Yeosang’s red eyes fell onto (y/n)’s face, following down to look at her finger pointed towards the sky.

“What?”

“Constellations.”

“Oh. I don’t know much about celestial bodies.” 

She slid closer to Yeosang, their shoulders touching. 

“Watch my finger.” She traced the stars, making the drinking gourd appear. Yeosang was in awe, realizing that the stars were much more beautiful than he knew. 

“Are there more? Constellations, I mean.”

“Eighty-eight of them.”

“Can you show me more?” (y/n) giggled and nodded. 

“Do you want to know the mythology behind it too?”

“Yes…please.”

  
(y/n)’s head landed on Yeosang’s shoulder, her mind drifting to the stars. Yeosang, who was paying attention, couldn’t help but observe the girl next to him. She was stunning and so utterly human. Her skin was warm, and her eyes were alive. She was attached to a level of life he will never understand. 

“And this one is Hercules, but I’m sure you already kno—” Her voice cut off when Yeosang’s hand grasped hers, pulling it down. He studied the veins which he could feel pulsating. She’s alive. 

“You are a work of art.”

“Y-yeosang.” His lips brushed against the knuckles of her hand.

“You’re much more than what people probably assume. You don’t have to read and write to be smart. It is so much more than that. You are so much more than that.”

(y/n) sat up, Yeosang following afterwards. They faced each other, Yeosang’s hands grasping hers. His face showed a new level of emotion, something different than the rage she saw. The starlight highlighted his sharp features and the moon illuminated his eyebrows which were creased to gently.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered out.

“What?”

“I’m sorry from the bottom of my heart.”

“For what.”

“For everything. I have no excuse for treating you the way I did. I shouldn’t have threatened you. I shouldn’t have hurt you. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, or treated you like…a blood bag. You are more than that. I don’t expect you to accept my apology, I wouldn’t either, but I am so sorry. I never want to hurt you ever again. I’m so sorry.” 

The tears fell from his eyes like liquid emotions. His red eyes that were always so alluring weren‘t glowing, but were dim, almost like a human. Her hands were held by his so gently. The aura around the two whispered soft reassurance of honestly. The way Yeosang carried himself, the glance of his eyes, it all was earnest.

“It isn’t okay what you did, and I really hope you never ever treat anyone that way ever again. I will not hesitate to reject you if it ever happens again.” Her arms wrapped around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. “But I believe that people can change. And I believe in second chances. I forgive you this time, but if it ever happens ag—”

“It won’t. Never. For the rest of my eternal years, I will promise to treat every person, vampire, every being with respect. I want to help change the world. I need your views to help me do it.”

“My help?”

“No one is happy in my territory. I want to improve upon what my father wrecked. I want to create a better future for all of us.”

“That’s very noble.”

“It’s not. It shouldn’t be called noble.” His hands cupped her cheek. “It should be the normal.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For caring more than just yourself.”

It was a rash decision. It was. But Yeosang couldn’t resist the part of her lips, the sigh escaping between them. He couldn’t resist her warm skin in his hands. And he couldn’t resist the passion in her eyes, or the angelic glow she radiated in the cosmic light. She was ethereal. And ethereal beats eternal in Yeosang’s mind.

His face leaned forward, his lips capturing hers. Yeosang questioned why he ever wanted to touch the stars when he was holding them in his hands already. Her palms landed on his chest as Yeosang pulled her closer. Their kiss was soft yet passionate, everything Yeosang had ever wanted. When he was around her, he could feel. He felt…alive. And he only wished he could feel alive forever. 

“Yeosang.” She whispered as he pulled back, his hands falling to his lap. The red eyes were glowing once more as he sighed. He was eternal. She was ethereal. He would live forever. She would leave long before Yeosang gets his first wrinkle. No matter how alive he felt, he knew that it wouldn’t last. At least not as long he would. 

“I’m sorry. I have something to do.” Yeosang stood up, straightening out his shirt. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

(y/n) was left under the starlight, only the warm air left surrounding her. 

Pain spread through his chest, watching her so unhappy. She was a light in the darkness, and he knew she was sent here to be his light in his darkness. He was taking it for granted. He watched as she stood up, brushing the tears from her face. He knew he wasn’t ready for love and he knew he didn’t mean to hurt her like this. She walked back inside, shutting the glass door behind her. He felt that he didn’t truly understand how perfects she is. 

San felt as if Yeosang wasn’t ready for an angel in his life. San knew he would pass up this opportunity. 

San knew he’d need to do something.

So she could be happy.

So he could restore the happiness he stole when she fell.

.

“(y/n)?”

She turned her head, glancing at the figure. His sandy hair was in contrast to the dark shadows of the hallway. His own red eyes were bright, and the frown etched into his face was prevalent. The room, although brightened, had a dark atmosphere.

“What?”

“I want to apologize.”

Hongjoong closed the door behind him, walking into the room. He sat on the window seat and faced the pouting girl. Her eyebrows were creased, hands folded in her lap as she sat on her bed. The two had an awkward silence between them.

“I will never understand what it’s like to be you and I’m sorry for asking you to act differently.” (y/n) nodded looking up at the vampire before her.

“Thank you.”

“Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“Yeosang.” Hongjoong stood up and walked over to (y/n), sitting down next to her. 

“Did the picnic not go well?”

“It did.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“He kissed me and made me feel loved. And…and then he ran away!” She huffed out. 

“Yeosang is…”

“What? Going to defend his actions again?”

“No. Yeosang is dumb.”

“Yes, he is.”

The two sat in silence, both pondering their next words. 

“Do you want an explanation?”

“Yes.” She sighed.

“Are you sure?”

“Hongjoong.”

He looked at her, eyes wide. It was a look of innocence, but pure honest friendship.

“He doesn’t want to be a vampire.”

“What?”

“He just doesn’t want to be a vampire. The idea of love is upsetting to him because he could never feel it for what it should be.”

“Meaning…”

“He wants to feel human. Have a human type love. Ephemeral love. Not Eternal. He wants passion. He wants to feel a love that you could…live for and die for.”

“That’s—”

“Not normal for a vampire. I can tell you right now.” He looked at her. “He’s not a vampire on the inside. He’s more human than he lets on.”

Hongjoong stood up and walked back to the door. He sighed looking back once more.

“Do what you want with that information.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Bored?” (y/n) turned her head to see the new voice. 

Yeosang was out of the mansion with Hongjoong today, leaving her to her own wills. Before he left, Yeosang had instructed her not to leave the grounds, and she respected that. This had brought her to be sprawled out in San’s gazebo. The pillows were cool to touch, and the shade was nice. Flowers bloomed all around making the sweet scent surround her senses. 

San’s dark hair was pushed back from his face. His abdomen was exposed as he lifted his arms, stretching to touch the sky. A small sigh escaped his lips as he sat down next to the girl. Today, San was dressed in elegant silks of purples.

“Just a little.”

“Good thing I’m here!” 

“And thus, my entertainment begins? Do you have anything in store for me today?”

A deep chuckle came from San’s chest as his hand lifted. His cool finger drug down (y/n)’s cheek, her eyes turning to meet his. A light surrounded his body in a way that one wouldn’t believe that he is truly devilish. It seemed as if that always took her by surprise. An almost angelic demon. San was ethereal in a way Yeosang could never reach. But then again, they are different in many ways.

“Whatever you want. You have all the control, My Lady.” 

“I don’t know what there is to do…” (y/n) trailed off. Fun for her at home used to be chores or something similar.

“Have you ever gone swimming?”

“Swimming? No. I don’t think so. There’s not many places to go back where I lived.”

“Then let’s go swimming.”

San brought (y/n) to the back door, talking to a staff. She couldn’t help but think about how long he has been here. The way they listened to his smooth voice, following his commands even though he truly held no authority spoke loudly about him. Maybe there were secrets she would never know about the mansion and the whispers within it.

“Follow me, Miss.” A maid said, gently guiding (y/n) to a room opposite of the dining hall. Now that she thought of it, she hasn’t really been in that room since the first night. She glanced back at San who had a smile on his face, still standing outside. 

“You need a swimsuit, correct Miss?”

“Oh, Yes.”

“Any preferences as to what? Lord Yeosang has many options for you.” 

Then she opened a closet, revealing even more clothes than she had in her own room. Off to the right of the walk in were an array of swimsuits in every style a person could imagine. (Y/n) reached in, pulling out one that suited her taste. It was bright red and very Yeosang-esque. San would surely comment on that. After changing, the same maid led her back to the door where San stood who was now in swim trunks of deep black.

“Ready?”

“We are staying on grounds, right?” She linked her arm with the demon’s as he guided her down the garden path. “Lord Yeosang told me not to—”

“You’re fine. It’s a small lake on the edge of the grounds. It’s on the other side of the garden. He’s so protective of you.”

“It’s not like I can go anywhere else anyways.”

“You should ask him.” San looked over at the girl, watching her observe the magical surroundings.

“Ask him what?”

“Ask him to take you out. He probably would.”

“I guess so.”

(y/n) looked up, seeing the water in front of her. Although the lake was small, it would still do for the day. San smiled, jumping in from a dock. His giggle echoed around the surrounding area as he watched (y/n)’s nose crinkle. She kicked off her shoes, walking to the almost sandy edge.

“Come on. You won’t melt.” San stuck out his arms, hoping the girl would walk into them. 

And she did. 

One foot after another, she walked towards the demonic man. Once in front of her, he gripped her waist, pulling her ever closer. And for a moment, their breaths matched. San’s hand lifted, once again drawing a line down her skin.

“Why do you do this?” 

“Do what?”

“Touch me like this?” 

“Do you dislike it? I can stop—”

“No! It’s okay. I’m just…curious.”

“Good, because I like holding you.” He started walking backwards, leading them deeper into the waters. (y/n) gripped his shoulders. “I touch you like this because it’s as close to heaven as I will get for the rest of eternity.” 

“That’s ominous. Why can you be straight forward with me? I feel like everyone in the place never tells me anything!”

“Oh, do you want me to be straight forward with you?”

“Yes?” 

San leaned forward; their noses almost touching.

“You’re very cute.”

(y/n) scoffed, pushing back on San’s chest which made him lean away. His eyes tilted with humor as he let go of the girl, watching her float in the shallow water. San’s shoulders relaxed as he laid back, the water surrounding his body. The best way to explain the feeling of the water around him was when you travel between realms. When aether surrounds the body, caressing the senses. He missed travelling between the heavens.

“I hate that word.”

“Cute?”

“Yes?”

“Well, too bad.”

The day was hot but the water cool. San was sure to play the cheeky tricks he oh so loved on the poor unsuspecting girl. (y/n) screamed louder than San ever thought she could when he dove into the water a grabbed her ankles. 

“San! You little—”

“Having fun?” A deep voice spoke up behind the pair. 

The girl turned, looking at the voice behind her. Yeosang sat crouched at the end of the dock, hair falling into his face. A small smile adorned his lips as his head tilted towards the sun. His red eyes were fixated on the girl whose mouth was agape.

“Lord Yeosang!” (y/n) gasped, wading over to the man.

“Having fun darling?”

“Just a little.” 

“I’m glad.” He chuckled.

“Did the meeting go well?” The girl rested her arms on the wood, coming as close to the man as she could get.

“As well as it could. Speaking of which, we have company for dinner.”

“Oh?”

“Lord Jongho. He’s from the territory next to us. So, can you do me a favor?”

“Depends.” (y/n)’s lips turned into a smirk. 

“Will you dine with us tonight? As my plus one?”

“I suppose so.”

“Good.” Yeosang stood up, reaching a hand out towards her. “Let’s get you ready. Okay?”

(y/n) gripped Yeosang’s hand as he pulled her up from the water. 

“Hongjoong is keeping Lord Jongho occupied so you shouldn’t see him until dinner.” (y/n) nodded, looking back at San who smiled and waved her off. And with that, she walked back to the mansion, leaving the men behind. 

“You can’t keep playing this game with her.”

“Oh, hush demon. You’re worse than me.” Yeosang hissed at San who was floating in the water. His body was relaxed, but Yeosang knew his mind wasn’t. 

“She’s yours, you know.” Yeosang turned on his heel, walking away.

“I know.”

“Then take her before I do.”


End file.
